


With a Song in My Heart

by zandral



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: Sans Gaster, one of the three Dons of the Gaster Family Maifa had never been hesitant in this Kill or be Killed city of his. He was proud of how far him and his brothers had come and wasn't ashamed of it. However as he sat in his favorite bar someone would make him hesitate to be so open about his actual job.A tiny soaking wet woman with a soft smile and lonely eyes. Who he'd soon found out had things she was keeping from him as well.





	With a Song in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to dedicate this story to Malenchka because she wanted more Mafia Frans AU's in the world and who am I to say no to a request like that?

The bar was quiet for a Thursday night, not even most of the locals showed up to drown their sorrows in booze with the weather being as it was this evening. A rainstorm had come in suddenly, everyone from the big cats in their penthouses to the beggars on the streets of Ebott took shelter to keep warm and dry. Looking around at where he sat on his barstool Sans raised his glass of Whiskey Ketchup and took a swig of the stuff before setting the glass back down, his ivory bone fingers clicking on the glass out of boredom.

“Quiet night.” The bartender, a gentle flame monster by the name of Grillby commented to the Skeleton in front of him. Sans grunted in agreement before taking a glance at the stage he was supposed to be performing on. Wearing his blue and silver pinstripe suit that his youngest brother, Papyrus, would always iron for him before he went to the bar, the skeleton was slightly disappointed with the turnout of tonight. With only three or so patrons at the bar though, Sans figured he could take a day off. It wasn’t like he needed the money anyway. Besides if business kept being this slow for the bartender he’d need the extra cash for rent coming up.

Honest rent, since Sans hadn’t collected dues from his friend ever since Grillby picked him up from the gutter outside his bar and cleaned the knife wounds he got from a pick up gone wrong in the first year of starting up the new family business with his older brother. Sans Gaster was one of three Dons of the Gaster Mafia Family, mostly made up of Monsters who also left Asgore when his main line of business changed. It was still new in the city of Ebott, where crime family histories could span decades, with only five or so years under their belt after leaving Asgore’s Mafia the Buttercups, one of the oldest Monster Mafias in Ebott. WingDings was normally pretty stern about making businesses pay for protection, wanting to keep up their high reputation of being tough but fair to everyone in their territory. It wasn’t as if they didn’t honestly protect the businesses too, with small time gangs and crooked cops still plaguing Monster Communities they made sure to keep an eye on all the store fronts who paid for protection.

When WingDings had found out that Grillby had saved Sans from being dusted tho, he and Sans both agreed he got at least a year of free rent. A year turned into three and soon WingDings would come into the bar and just ask for a glass the man’s best scotch as payment. It was a joke of Sans and Papyrus that their brother only kept up his drinking habit to flirt with the bartender from time to time. Their older brother was like a moth to the flame monster, except he was too smart to get scorched, never actually letting himself ask Grillby on a date, making Grillby think that the flirting only happened because he was drunk.

Sans was about to let the man know that if he needed any help with closing, he’d stick around for company when the front door swung open to reveal a sopping wet human woman stumbling in from the wind and rain. Blinking, the man took a look at the girl and saw patches on her wet coat, a hole in the shoulder and hair sticking up all over the place as if it was the winds only job to wreck it. She tried to shake off some of the coats water when she realized she was just getting the floor drenched. Blushing, the young woman looked over at the bar and saw the two men staring at her. It looked for a second that she was about to turn back out, which as she was human wouldn’t be that surprising to the monsters even with the horrible weather. 

It was ‘well known’ that a human lady in the presence of monsters was not a lady anyone wanted to be around in the more human populated areas of the city. Sans knew some women would rather face the rain than monsters, but this girl instead took a deep breath and pulled her shoulders back before heading over to the bar. She looked over at Grillby, and Sans resumed sipping his whiskey, looking at her still from the corner of his eye socket though.

“Are you Grillby sir?” The young woman asked with a soft, yet steady voice. It reminded Sans of a hummingbird almost, light in the way an uptown girl would speak. Grillby gave the girl a nod, not liking to talk in front of humans because of the growl in his voice sometimes scared them off. It was the same reason why Sans kept a smile on his face, his teeth could scare a war vet if he opened them even just for a moment.  She was about to fish something out of her pockets of her coat when the realization of whatever was in them was too drenched and so she clenched her hands for a moment before starting up again. “I’m here to audition for the singer position sir.”

Sans could feel Grillby sneak a glance over at him but Sans kept his head down, interested in how this may turn out. A human wanting to work in a well known monster establishment was almost unheard of, but times were tough, and this girl looked like she needed a break. What’s the harm in her at least auditioning? The bartender threw his towel at the skeleton, and with one hand Sans caught it in mid air, looking up and seeing him point up to the stage. “Oh I don’t think the lady needs someone to accompany her on trombone Grillz” He said with his trademark grin, earning a look from the bartender, but Sans hadn’t touched the ivory keys of a piano for a long time and wasn’t going to for just some kid to audition.

Shaking his head, Grillby walked around the bar and pointed at Sans and then the bar, indicating the Don was to get behind it. Casually getting off of the bar stool, Sans got behind the bar counter and watched as Grillby and the girl walked over to the stage, her presence being noted by everyone else in the joint. She stuck out like a sore thumb in this crowd, but she didn’t look afraid of being here. When Grillby offered his hand to help her up the stairs, he was about to quickly retract it thinking the girl would be too scared, but Sans was pleasantly surprised to see her take the offered hand with no hesitation.

Maybe she had friends who were monsters? Sans knew that the music world was normally the only few areas in the city where monsters and humans mixed more often than anywhere else. No one could deny when someone had talent, and maybe this kid knew it. He kept thinking of her as a kid, but to be honest as she got up on the stage and positioned herself in front of the microphone in center stage, he could see she had to be at least 18, maybe older by the way her honey brown eyes looked. They had a look of someone who’s been through a lot in a short time, and her eyes scanned the room not scared, but as if she could see some of the loneliness that she had in the eyes in the patrons of the bar as well.

Soon Grillby started playing a tiny melody, a slow tune that fit the mood of the night, and as the girl started to sing Sans couldn’t help but keep his eyes on her. Her voice crooned out the song with such sadness and depth that it was as if all other sounds but her and the piano stopped, if only for a moment, to let this song have the attention it deserved. The skeleton himself let himself get absorbed in the song, slightly cursing himself for not getting up there to play the piano. Grillby was good, but some of the notes and tones were just slightly off and with the girls singing you wanted someone who could meet her in both skill and harmony to match. He learned that a long time ago from a woman long gone.

As the song ended, the girl smiled kindly at Grillby, thanking him for the accompaniment. Grillby looked over at Sans who kept looking at the girl with almost a shocked expression before clearing his throat. “Would you be able to start this Friday miss?” He asked her in his gravelly voice, hoping he didn't scare her with it but knowing sooner or later he’d have to face this hurdle anyway if she worked for him. Instead of the fear he expected, she beamed with joy written on her face

“Ya mean I got the job?! Really?” She said with excitement, a thick commoner accent coming out of her instead of the original uptown elegance that she originally portrayed, as if she had doubts after that performance she would get the job. A humble human, what a rarity Sans thought to himself. Grillby just nodded and got up from the pianos bench, only to have the girl hug him unexpectedly making the whole bar, including Sans himself, laugh at the loud squeak that came out of the bartender who almost toppled over from the tiny girl throwing him off balance in both body and mind. “Thank you so much!” she told him, quickly letting go and running down the steps now to the bar again to the bemused skeleton with the flabbergasted fire monster close behind.

The girl sat down on a bar stool, her now damp jacket making a slight squish sound on contact with the stool. She looked at Sans, her eyes now less lonely and more hopeful “Do you work here too?” the girl asked him with a slight tilt to her head. Sans nodded, putting his hand in his pocket and stealthy removing an item.

“Sure do kid, Sans the Skeleton” He told her, offering his hand which she took without hesitation.

**_PFFFFT_ **

Grillby groaned as the whoopie cushion went off and confused the most drunk patrons in the bar as to where that noise came from. The girl blinked as Sans removed his hand to show her the whoopie cushion and gave her a wink. “Gotcha” He told her, and to his delight, she let out a small chuckle that turned into full on giggles. His delight, Grillby's complete exasperation on his friends love on jokes and pranks being validated by the new girl.

After her giggles quieted, she looked back up at Sans with those eyes of hers that now held some warmth to them. The Don thought briefly that he should be slightly concerned with how quick he liked that look in her eyes but he dismissed it. She was just a sweet lookin gal, he was allowed to appreciate that. WingDings and himself both agreed that looking for anything but a one night stand in the line of work they did could be deadly, not to just their souls but to the ones they cared about.

It was bad enough that last year they finally gave into Papyrus to let him run the docks and be an official member of the business. WingDings had asked Undyne, who didn’t even let him finish before agreeing, to take her and her best men to the docks and help with security just so they had some peace and could sleep at night knowing that the youngest Gaster had the most defensed position if any fighting got that deep into their territory.

“Names Frisk, the human” She replied with a grin, copying his exact introduction. Oh she was a cute thing, and Sans had to shake his head and remind himself not to flirt with the new singer just yet or else she might not actually take the job. No one wanted to work with a creep who randomly flirted with new coworkers, human or monster. She looked back over at Grillby and gave him that same smile she gave Sans. “So tomorrow, do you need me to come in and meet the band?”

Grillby and her talked shop for a bit, going over how on Friday and Saturday there was a swing band with Sans in it as the Trombone-

“Us bones have to stick together ya know” He replied and got a laugh from Frisk and an eye roll from Grillby who promptly kicked him from the back of the bar to force him to sit on the barstool next to the girl before going back behind the bar himself to clean some glasses while he talked. Frisk and Grillby continued to talk about the bars schedule and the bands preference of music with Sans sometimes chipping in as the night grew later and the rainstorm quieted down. Soon 2am rolled around and it was time to close shop. The last of the bar patrons left an hour ago and it had just been the three workers for some time.

Frisk got up from the barstool and looked around, stretching her arms and popping out a joint from sitting still for so long. Humans were weird to Sans sometimes. “ Need help with closing? I can wash the dishes?”  She asked, looking at Grillby who almost looked as if he was about to die of shock. The bartender looked over at Sans with the flames in his hair crackling with happiness.

“Sans, do I now actually have a worker who does more than drink my Whiskey Ketchup all night?” He asked with humor in his gruff voice making Sans wave his hand flippantly. If he was acting as Don of the area he’d have bashed in someone's kneecaps for saying he was lazy, but with Grillby he knew it was only out of friendly jest and took it with a lazy kind of grace. Many people assumed that of the three Dons, Sans was the laziest one of them with even Papyrus saying this as well. They didn’t need to know he did most of the background work for WingDings, keeping up his area and making sure in general things ran smoothly when it came to the more darker parts of the business.

Frisk gave a soft chuckle at Grillbys theatrics before walking with him to the back to help show her where everything was. A few moments later the bartender came back to the front and crossed his arms, looking at Sans with a stubborn aura about him.

“Don’t you dare say it” 

“Sans-”

“No”

“Do you think-”

“I will make you concrete shoes, I swear Grillz”

“Your brother would kill you and we both know it. Now let me finish” Grillby stated earning a slumped and defeated look from Sans. He knew what the bartender was going to ask and it was going to make him want more Whiskey than the man was gonna give him.

“I know I wasn’t able to play as well as the girl deserved, and Loxie’s good but he’s not as good as you are on the keys. “ Grillby said with a matter of fact tone, “Just give it some thought, alright? I can’t force you, and I won’t bring it up again since I know it’s a rough subject.” he ended with a small shrug and let the skeleton be as he wiped down the counters.

The worst thing was he knew the man was right. It would be an amazing performance if Sans played while Frisk sang, but he couldn’t touch a piano. It was too hard for him after everything that had happened. Glancing over to the piano the bar had, it was a parlor piano that was well taken care of,it did have some soft signs of wear with chips and nicks in the wood. Grillby made sure to get it tuned when needed and would restain it every few years to keep it looking nice and fresh for the patrons to look at. His fingers had always itched to play it, but he stopped himself every time he let his fingers hover over the keys on quiet nights when the only one to watch him stagger over and sit on the pianos bench drunk was standing right in front of him.

“I’ll ask Undyne.” He commented after a while, earning a surprised look from Grillby. Turning back to look at his friend, he let out a exasperated smile. “She’s pretty damn good at the piano, can’t do a slow tune but if the new kids up for a Swing number Undyne’s the only one I can think of that would be able to knock it outta the park.”  

Before Grillby could comment, Frisk came back from washing dishes and told the bartender she was done. “Alright, so I’ll see you guys tomorrow right?” She told them, looking like she was getting ready to leave.

“Yeah, need to use the phone to call someone?” Grillby asked her, getting ready to show her how to use it without paying.

“What for?”

Sans and Grillby looked at each other before looking at the clock that just hung over the bar. “Well,” Sans started “It’s past 2am and while I like to think this is a slightly safe part of the city for people to walk in at night before midnight, it’s past 2am and ya shouldn’t walk anywhere this late at night alone at least.” The man liked to think his part of the territory was fairly safe, as he made damn sure to have his men go after thieves and petty gangs that tried to rough up women and elderly for kicks, but it wasn’t a good idea to chance it. His part of town was still the most crime populated, with WingDings taking the more uptown area of territory and Papyrus at the docks where it was mostly ships and the occasional storefront where nothing could easily be broken into or stolen.

This comment made Frisk pause, and for a brief moment Sans saw her grip her coat and a flash of both anger and fear go through her eyes as if she remembered something unpleasant. It took the girl a moment more before she answered, “I live alone.” she told the men quietly, fingers now relaxed and fiddling with her coats buttons. “To be fully honest, I just moved into a place today. It’s only a block away from here.”

Sans nodded, and got up from the barstool. “Snowdin Apartments?” He asked her, her head nodding as she looked to the ground. It was the closest apartment complex around here, and while the landlord was a shitty person, he always had his dues for Sans’ Capos to collect monthly and so the Don couldn’t do anything really. Unless he broke a rule and got to have a bad time with Sans himself, the man got to keep working in his territory, even if he did hardly ever fix a renters heating before winter hit. “I’m heading that way for home myself, Snow problem if I walk with ya?” He asked with a sassy grin on his face.

Frisk gave a small laugh and shook her head no as she took a deep breath and finally relaxed. It wasn’t long until they both said their goodbyes to Grillby, who was staying behind to count and clear out the register, and as Sans grabbed his tan trenchcoat from a hook near the bar counter Frisk waited patiently for him. It was strange to the skeleton that she was so calm and relaxed being in a monster populated area, and being alright about him walking her home. He had never met a human so trusting of monsters as soon as he met them. Sure, he had met humans who were nice to him, but that was over time. No one trusted easily in this town. If you did, you died sooner than you should.

Walking out of the bar the two walked casually to the apartments in silence for a moment, smelling the sharp cold that filled the air. The rain had washed away a layer of pollution and to Sans it always made the city he loved feel a bit cleaner. As if for a moment the crime and the sleazy politicians who lived here didn’t exist anymore and the city was better. Not perfect, but better. 

“Ya coat still drenched?” He asked casually, making Frisk jump a bit as he broke the quiet. Looking at him for a brief glance, Frisk took a moment to reply, her arms shaking slightly as if she tried to fight it, at least not let it show she was shivering. Her coat had been able to dry mostly from Sans observation, he had also noted that Grillby turned up the heat by a few degrees when he had excused himself for a moment to the back during their talk, but the inside may still have been damp or cold enough that the chill of the wind hit harder than it should. Taking off his own trench coat, making sure to have nothing dangerous or incriminating in the pockets first, Sans placed it over her shoulders. 

She stood shock still at this, looking at the coat with confusion before looking back at Sans. “Wh-”

“I don’t actually get cold, unless there’s snow on the ground, but I do hate getting wet and the winds a bother from time to time.” He explained to her with a wave of his hand, thinking she was going to ask about him being cold. She just looked at him before tugging the coat more securely around her arms.

“Thank you.” Frisk said softly, that sad and lonely look in her eyes returning now with a small smile that made Sans want to know why she looked like that. It wasn’t his business though, she just was the new singer at the bar he worked at some nights, and that was that. Ignoring the way his soul ached at the way she timidly looked down as they started walking again, Sans let the moment sit there for a second.

“What’s a Snowman's favorite Nice Cream flavor?” the Don asked her out of the blue

“What?” Frisk asked, confused.

“Carrot, I thought everyone nose that one.” He commented and grinned as the woman let out a giggle at his horrible joke. He glance from the corner of his eye as she bit her lip in thought before she spoke.

“Icy you really like telling jokes Mr. Sans.” She commented, making sure to exaggerate the first word. Sans barked out a laugh, mostly out of surprise at the fact she made a pun herself. For the rest of the short walk to the apartments, they continued with their puns, going back and forth filling the quiet streets of Ebott with laughter. Getting the the front stoop of Frisks apartment building, Sans smiled gently at the girl.

Biting her lip, Frisk gently took off Sans coat and handed it back to him, their fingers touching for a moment. It made something in Sans soul flutter, and he had to stop himself from asking her out to get coffee before tomorrow's shift at the bar. From what he gathered this girl had a rough time recently. Frisk recently moved, alone, and since she looked for a job that must mean she left her whole life behind her. That wasn’t an easy feat, but the look in the girls eyes when she asked about the audition, the determination, made Sans know the girl had what it takes to survive whatever she just went through. She didn’t need a Don’s troubles on top of that though, especially since a good gal like her should be far away from the mobs of Ebott as much as she could.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow then Miss Frisk.” He said with a smile, pulling his coat back on him.

Frisk smiled at him, her hand on the stairs rail and that warm look back in her honey eyes making her look her age again. “Goodnight, and thank you again for the coat. No one's ever done that for me before” She said the last part softer then the first, a shy confession. It dawned on Sans that she wasn’t going to ask what about him, but why would he give it to her. The way she tried holding off her shivering was starting to make ideas about what kinda life she left and Sans had to stop himself before he really didn’t like what he was thinking. It wasn’t facts, and he shouldn’t jump to conclusions. It still made him wonder though.

“Glad to be of service.” He commented, stepping away and  giving her another smile and a wave. The Don watched as she fished out her keys and opened the apartment building door, giving him one last wave goodbye before shutting it and locking it for the night. Sans stayed there for a moment more, watching as a window on the fourth floor lit up. It was only then that he started to walk away, knowing she was safe in her apartment now.

Walking down the street, Sans ducked into an Alleyway and let himself transport home by taking a short cut the rest of the way. He was interested to see how tomorrow would pan out, planning a quick trip to the docks tomorrow to ask if Undyne would want to come to Grillbys to play. Papyrus would be invited too, since if Undynes not at the docks the two older brothers don’t want him anywhere near them. Sans chuckled at the thought of Frisk meeting his brother, already knowing that the sweet soul his brother had would possibly want to befriend the human. Undyne though, Sans shook his head and grimaced, not telling Grillby that Undyne may be a good piano player, but she was also very much a bar fighter. He’d burn that bridge when he got to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lovely and always appreciated!


End file.
